


[军旗] Can we love again

by imsummer



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsummer/pseuds/imsummer
Summary: 分手后破镜重圆
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 7





	[军旗] Can we love again

**Author's Note:**

> 分手后破镜重圆

-

“你说，我们分手的话，会是怎么样的呢？”

当初刘基贤无意间问起这个问题的时候，任昌均冷着脸，把搭在他肩膀上的手拿了下来。

“哥居然会想到分手吗？”

刘基贤看着那人。不高兴写了满脸，但眼神里全无发怒的样子，漂亮的爱意一点一点浮上来，刘基贤看着任昌均的眼睛，松了口气，笑着吻了吻恋人的嘴角：“只是随便一说的，你不要在意。”

今天是分手后第八次，刘基贤遇见任昌均。

外面的雨下得很大，刘基贤就算举着伞冲进的地铁站，肩膀还是难逃一劫地湿了。晚高峰的地铁连呼吸的空间也没有，而他跌跌撞撞挤了又挤，被堵在门边，正面对着一人的背影。

那人身上和他人一样沾着雨水的气味，刘基贤迫不得已被压住，有一股熟悉的味道不经意间溜进大脑，让他的神经猛地紧绷。那味道把他带回从前的某个下雨天，他和任昌均在阴暗的天色和雨声中纠缠，他像只猫贴在任昌均颈侧亲吻，闻到他衬衫里残留的香水味。

被雨打湿的乌木和沉香。

刘基贤心跳过了速，奈何还紧紧贴在那人后背。几番拥挤之间位置变换，刘基贤已经能看到那人侧脸，呼吸再一滞。

那一刻任昌均一定看到了他，可任昌均一定不知道，刘基贤在想什么。拥挤给予了更多可能性，刘基贤为了转开目光扭开了脸，可是挤着挤着，他的头差一点就要靠在任昌均肩膀。

这人今天一定中午在公司补喷了香水。刘基贤恨恨地想，又微不可察地做深呼吸。

要是此时此刻能接吻该多好。刘基贤失神地想，目光落在任昌均近在眼前的耳饰，不显眼的耳钉，想象他们偷偷在拥挤的地铁车厢接吻。任昌均的棒球帽大概会挡事，可是大概也能掩人耳目。刘基贤说不好会微微弯起嘴角，然后任昌均就会轻轻吻一下他的唇角，再轻轻舔舐他的唇瓣。

他们从前从未做过出格的事情。如果让刘基贤回想，最出格的事情可能就是在冬天，把手伸进任昌均的口袋。然后他们靠得紧紧的，在街上并肩行走着。因为身高差不多，他们都不觉得吃力，反而觉得像是天生的连体一般。

啊对了，最好再加上十指相扣吧？在接吻的时候摸上彼此的手，缓慢而暧昧地十指相扣，牵出手汗来也不要放开，就像在床上做爱的时候，哭泣的时候也不要停下。

刘基贤想起了许多次从前，任昌均算不得温柔那一挂，做爱的时候总是花最大力气冲撞，痛感和快感像潮水一样把刘基贤的感官冲洗一遍又一遍，直到他哭着喊不要，蜷缩的脚趾被任昌均握在掌心，眼泪顺着眼角落下来，还没落到枕头上就被任昌均吻走，似乎就是偏爱那样的泪水，然后把刘基贤紧紧抱到怀里亲了又亲。

“哥。”他轻声说，“我爱你。”

那如今呢？

刘基贤看着在面前脱去衣服的任昌均，发现当所有幻想突然马上要变成现实的时候，大脑会变得一片空白。

他顾不上迟疑，因为以他对任昌均的了解，下一秒他就会抚上自己的后颈，在吻他的时候解他的衬衫纽扣，然后轻舔他的耳垂。

模糊的记忆在此刻一步一步被复制成真，但刘基贤来不及问，也顾不得问。

问什么呢？

就比如，为什么在他想着要不要约任昌均喝一杯的时候，他就问出了口，而任昌均为什么只是抬头看了一下他，就答应了呢。

那一站的站台很空旷。刘基贤跟紧了任昌均的脚步下车，而那人回头看了他一眼，像是确认了是他，手不自觉地摸了一下帽檐，紧接着转身就要走。

“那个……”刘基贤觉得自己连声音都是艰涩的，像是一个星期未曾开口说话似的问道，“要去喝一杯吗？”

从前他们还没成为恋人时，最经常做的事便是在下班之后去喝一杯。有时候是街边的棚子，有时候是光怪陆离的酒吧。说去喝酒的几率落在两人之间是五五开，任昌均通常不想醉，所以是一点烧酒或一扎啤酒。但他在酒吧喝下威士忌的那天，和刘基贤在后巷接了吻。

就和今天一样。

刘基贤被他按在墙上，熟悉的呼吸带着酒的味道扑面而来，吻落下来的时候，他无法抗拒。就像接的第一个吻那样仓皇又急促，刘基贤几乎忘记了呼吸，而任昌均已经比那时娴熟了太多。唇舌在仍带着凉意的威士忌和草莓味的利口酒两种味道里纠缠，甜得刘基贤情不自禁要去包覆那人的双唇，而任昌均像是不满他反客为主，吸吮的时候发出了令人脸红心跳的声音。

然后刘基贤以为，今晚的故事大概就要到此为止。他们会像没有遇见对方那样回到各自的家，然后在第二天借着宿醉的由头把发生的事情全部忘掉。可他没有想到，最后两个人都借着醉意，倒在了酒店房间的床上。

进门之后任昌均就把他压在门上接吻，后来那人的嘴唇从脸上挪到侧颈，手也不安分地把刘基贤的衬衫从裤子里拽出来，而后两个人胡乱纠缠到床边，任昌均解了自己的衣服，看着衣冠不整的刘基贤却没有下一步动作。

“昌均？”刘基贤恍惚地喊他，听见那人说：

“哥知道要做什么的吧？基贤哥最聪明了。”

时间仿佛倒流回此前某些难以忘怀的日夜，刘基贤摸上自己纽扣的时候，像是受了什么蛊惑，一颗又一颗地解开了，西装外套半脱不脱挂在手肘部分，双腿不自觉地岔开，像在等着任昌均行动。

任昌均在惩罚他。刘基贤这么想。

若一定要给分手的痛苦安上犯罪嫌疑人的名号，那人一定是刘基贤。他因着流言蜚语心痛不已，一心想要任昌均远离他，所以他无论如何都与任昌均分了手，还要离他远远的，害怕伤了他。

而此时此刻这意图失败得一塌糊涂。

任昌均的手一边解腰带，一边隔着内裤揉搓刘基贤敏感的前端，刘基贤只能紧紧咬着嘴唇，死死盯着任昌均的手，又凑过去吻他。

雨后的深夜有些凉意，而他和任昌均赤身裸体在昏暗中纠缠。

刘基贤不自觉用腿圈住任昌均的腰的那刻，那人的性器随着他一沉腰也没入后穴。刘基贤自从和任昌均分手后便再也未曾体验性的快乐，此时此刻只觉得痛，狠狠咬在那人厚实的后背，任昌均把头埋在刘基贤肩头低声呻吟了一声，便掰过他的头来吻了上去。

冲撞间大腿碰撞的声音、抽插的水声、还有刘基贤难以抑制的呻吟充斥在整个房间里。他面对着任昌均坐在他腿上，性器没入他泥泞的后穴，而他像是不知廉耻一般随着任昌均的动作上下起伏，全身泛着淡淡的粉红色，在看着任昌均的间隙因为快感时不时要看向天花板，嘴巴也是合不拢的样子，泪水和涎水都摇摇欲坠，被任昌均再一次吻走了。

“哥……基贤……”

任昌均贴在他耳边叫他的名字，在快要把刘基贤送上高潮的时候轻声问：“哥以后还要逃跑吗？”

“啊……嗯……？”刘基贤喘息着，先是下意识回答了，又发现不对，“你问我什么？”

“基贤不要走了。”任昌均一把把他从床上带着抱起来，把刘基贤放在一旁的桌子上，又插了进去。

“你说什么呢……嗯……啊……”刘基贤睁大了眼睛看他，又因为高潮将至整个人开始要蜷缩起来似的，整个人钻到任昌均怀里。

“留在我身边。”任昌均一边发着狠劲一边咬牙切齿地说，仿佛他们不是在做爱，而是任昌均是他刘基贤的刺客，不是挽留而是想要他性命。

高潮来得恍如灭顶，刘基贤哭着狠狠抓住桌子边缘颤抖着，带着哭腔喊着任昌均的名字。

“带我走吧。”

END


End file.
